crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure
Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure was the first game to feature Crash Bandicoot on the Gameboy Advance. The game had the subtitle XS in the UK. Storyline Dr Neo Cortex is given one last chance to take over the world, so he uses a machine to shrink the world down to puny size. Crash battles through levels similar to those found in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back and Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Additions Using Crash 3-inspired graphics, this game reverts to a familiar side-scrolling adventure. Even the beginning introduction uses a screenshot of Cortex standing on the Time Twister. Naughty Dog references The Warp Room seen here looks like the one seen in Warped, though the shrinking of the planet requires Crash to stand on a coin in order to be used; but said room isn't exactly like its Warped counterpart, as it is just made of four "dishes" floating one over the other, but there are the buttons and the related warp orbs. The jungle, snow (and ride, and escape, sadly - but not too much - being mixed together), sewer levels are directly taken from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, while the underwater stages are almost exactly like the ones seen in its sequel. The jetpack stages mix together both the usage of said device (seen in Crash 2) with the struggle against the blimps (seen in Crash 3), three for each level, complete with a percent-based health system; in a quite similar way, the space levels mix the "traffic-lights-like-platforms", "Ufo Assistants" and lasers seen in the futuristic stages of Crash 3 with the "spider-bots", as well as the fact the levels are set in a space station instead of "Neo York", seen in Crash 2. Other notable examples include the difference between the entrance and the exit from a level. Any stage, as said above, is entered through a Warp Orb portal, but to quit it another kind of teleport is used, this one similar to those of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Though the exiting teleport animation is from said game, however, the fact the teleport itself is outside a cave is most likely a reference to the very first game. This is also likely reflected by a notable goof, as the bonus platforms, instead of flying to the sub-level, just teleport Crash to the bonus round, in the same fashion Crash gained access to Tawna's, Brio's and Cortex's bonuses. The motorcycle appears too, but as a hoverbike seen only in the first space level as well as in the non-100% and 100& ending sequences. The pause menu, as well as the time trial stopwatch, are taken directly from Crash 3 despite the inclusion of Crash 2-inspired stages. Said pause menu, however, lacks the view of the paused game as well as Coco's face, since she isn't playable here and plays a minor role. Gem platforms appear as teleports (like bonus platforms) which work only outside of time trial mode, while skull route platforms don't appear at all. Despite the concept of riding Polar (while escaping from a giant polar bear) being taken from Crash 2, the giant polar bear doesn't just differ from the one seen in said game by being bipedal; his face is also different, thus making it not the same bear at all. Music Most of the music is a re-arrangement of the environments' original themes, only in a shorter, less orchestrated and looped version. This happens in jungle, sewer, snow (and ride, and escape), sewer levels, using a soundtrack very similar to the one of Cortex Strikes Back. The underwater stage uses a calm music looking vaguely like the one heard in Under Pressure, but definitely not the same. The jetpack stages' BGM is a superhero-oriented arrangement of the "World War" stages of Crash 3, while, oddly enough, the space station levels use the BGM heard in the futuristic levels. The main theme of Crash 2 (which may be considered as a re-arrangement of the one heard in the main menu, first level, and map of Crash 1) plays in the game's opening and ending, while the song used for the credits is an adapted version of CTR's main song. Bosses Dingodile N. Gin Tiny Tiger Dr. Neo Cortex Following the same fashion described in the "Music" paragraph (see above), the bosses' themes have been adapted to the GBA too. Sadly, except for Cortex, said themes have been mixed and now Dingodile has N. Gin's theme, N. Gin has Tiny's theme and Tiny has Dingodile's theme. Category:Crash Bandicoot games de:Crash Bandicoot XS